The present disclosure relates to the field of digital storage devices, and specifically to digital storage devices that are microchips. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to microchips that contain digital files that are related to a printed publication to which the microchip is affixed.
Books, magazines, and other printed materials (i.e., text/photos that are printed on paper) are still a popular alternative to electronic content, such as that found on an e-reader, a laptop/tablet computer, etc. Books do not rely on batteries being charged, are inexpensive, can be easily read in bright sunlight, etc. However, books, magazines, and other printed materials do not provide sound, movies, clips, and other information that are often associated with electronic content, such as content that can be retrieved from embedded hyperlinks in a website.